Mario Unmasked 2 - The Psycho
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Luigi's story! So you've all seen the video and know how Rosalina came about, but how exactly did it happen? And what was Mario's reaction to it? And as for Peach, she couldn't have died by chance, surely...?
1. Chapter 1

**What's that? Another Mario fanfic? This must be really bad then, just like all my other Mario fanfics and should be avoided! Well, no actually, at least I** ** _hope_** **it won't be bad. Have any of you seen Game Theory? This fanfic is based off one of MatPat's Game Theories from YouTube. So if you haven't seen him discuss how Mario is a psychopath, how Bowser is an orphan and how Rosalina is the child of Peach and Luigi, then go and watch it, now! What's that? You've watched it many times and you're a big fan? Fantastic, then this story is perfect for you.**

You know, it's funny. How little people know about Mario _. Oh, he's a hero plumber who saves kidnapped princesses, and puts Bowser in his place!_ Yeah, sure, that's true, but have you ever considered the fact that it's an act?

In truth, well, Mario doesn't really care about _anyone_. Yoshi, who saved mine and Mario's life when we were kids? He gets a punch and a pit. Peach, who 'adores' him because he's the one who always rescues her? He only does it for the cake and to make him look good. For all he cared, she could stay locked up with Bowser. And as for me? Haven't you ever wondered why Mario has all these games, and I have nothing? He can't stand the thought of his little brother claiming all the glory for himself.

So Mario lies a lot. Painting himself as the good guy, when really he's not much of a hero. What about me, then? Surely I don't lie to all _my_ fans?

Well…you'd be surprised.

Let me be clear, though, I don't lie _as much_ , I'm still Mario's little brother, I'm still a coward, and I'm still afraid of ghosts. But…that's about it. I _used_ to adore my big Bro, but as time went on, and he showed no signs of loving me back, my admiration for him started to wear thin. That whole ' _I want to be just like Mario_ ' thing is a lie. Probably the biggest fib is about me and Daisy. Although we did go out for a little while, apparently, she doesn't want to date someone who's brother is ' _completely nuts_ '.

I still really miss her.

Yoshi took a more direct approach, and after seeing that his work was not appreciated (and after getting dropped off one too many cliffs) he up and left – I haven't seen him since.

Peach is less blunt. She tried for weeks to get her ' _hero_ ' to love her – to no prevail, and she gave up sadly a long time ago. But being so starved of affection, she had no choice but to turn to the only person she could talk to. The only person who could listen, the only person who cared.

Me.

I didn't think I could do anything. I wasn't the type of person who gave good advice. But Peach and I were friends, so I wanted to do _some_ thing. So I leant her my ear to listen, thinking it would be harmless enough.

Oh boy.

Was I wrong, or what?

Pretty soon, we had a daughter.

Rosalina.

A child who Mario didn't know about.

But that's crazy! Peach is _Mario's_ girlfriend, not mine. I'm not a cheater!

…am I?

Maybe I am.

I swear I didn't mean for it to happen, though. It was Peach's idea!

I feel awful.

The only reason I didn't just leave there and then was because…well…

Well Rosa needs a Dad. It wasn't her fault, what happened, and I can't punish her by leaving. Besides, she's my baby girl, I love her to bits.

So I stayed. Peach and I kept it up, and kept Rosalina out of sight. Soon, she was five, and Mario had no idea of her existence (and vice versa).

But…well…I couldn't keep it up.

Honestly, I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier.

But I messed up badly, and things went horribly down-hill from there.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love this bit," Peach said, flicking my fringe upwards, and watching and it flopped straight down again. "How do you get it to do that?"

I shrugged. As stupid as it sounds, I loved having my hair played with. And it's true, I had one of those fringes that could be pushed out of place, and would fall straight back to where it was supposed to go.

I caught Peach's eye, and blushed stupidly. I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. Sure, I couldn't forget the fact that she was Mario's girlfriend, not mine, but just being this close to someone so beautiful – inside and out – I couldn't stop the dopey grin on my face.

The moment was abruptly ruined, when I heard a thump and a whine from behind me. Looking round, I saw Rosalina trying to scramble up the side of the bed, and falling off several times. As she landed on the floor with a bump, her face screwed up as she tried not to cry. Gently, I scooped her up, and placed her on my lap, affectionately jogging her up and down.

"There now, baby girl, it's alright. Don't cry."

'Baby girl' was my favourite nickname for her.

Peach was looking at us, and she smiled. "You know, I love a man who actually cares about people."

I gave a shy smile, we both knew what – or rather, _who_ – she was referring to.

Peach cupped my face in one hand, and planted a small kiss on my cheek, immediately my face flooded with pink.

At that exact moment, the door burst open, and in strode the last person on Earth I wanted to see.

"Hey, Peach, where's my – what the…?!"

Mario.

Peach and I abruptly broke apart, I leapt up off the bed, grabbing my hat and fixing it back on my head.

"Bro, Bro, it's not what it looks like!" I insisted.

Was it?

What did it look like?

Mario's glare, which had been staring right at Peach, slowly turned to look at me. And in those blue eyes, I saw nothing but disgust, hate, seething anger. I hated myself for putting those there, and felt like I deserved every bit of guilt that was crushing me inside at that moment.

"How could you?"

His sinister whisper was like the growl of an animal before it attacked.

"I – I didn't…I mean…I didn't mean to…Peach and I were only…it's not…"

"How _could_ you?"

On this statement, Mario brought his fist crashing into my jaw, and it caught me off guard so much, that I fell over.

I'll be honest; I was too scared to get up. Trembling, I curled into a ball, and didn't take my eyes off Mario, trying to guess his next move. But suddenly, something caught my eye, and as I glanced left, I saw Rosalina hiding underneath the bed looking terrified.

"Daddy?" she mouthed, not daring to make a sound. "What's going on?"

"Stay hidden, baby girl," I mouthed back. "It'll be OK, I promise you."

At least, I hope it will.

"So this is what it's come to, eh?" Mario said. "My own _brother_ betraying me. You cheat, how long has this been going on? Weeks? Months? Years?"

I flinched, though I swore I wouldn't. I couldn't believe this. Despite everything, I'd never been afraid of my brother before, and yet, now, I couldn't be more petrified. I was at the mercy of his wrath.

"Let me make one thing crystal clear," he went on. "Just because your stupid girlfriend left you, doesn't mean you can mess with mine!"

Finally, Mario's gaze slid sideways, towards Peach.

"And as for you…"

I nibbled at my lip, a few seconds went by, and yet Mario said nothing. Eventually, his venomous whisper came, but was not the sudden outburst I expected.

"You'll get what's coming to you."

~::~

"Luigi?" Peach said. "Are you alright?"

I glanced at the door, Mario had left, but I was still in fear that he might come back.

"Yeah," I replied. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I tried to sit up, but I was suddenly knocked down, when Rosalina jumped onto me.

"Ow, Rosa, don't sit on my stomach."

I tried gently shoving her off, but she wouldn't budge.

"Daddy, your lip's bleeding," she said bluntly.

"I know."

"Who was that guy? He was really scary!"

"I know."

"He's going to cause trouble," Peach said. "You should probably go after him, Luigi."

I sighed. "I know."

Eventually, I managed to get Rosa off me, and I got to my feet.

"Wish me luck, eh?"

"Luigi, wait," Peach called.

I stopped and glanced back.

"You will…be OK, won't you?" she said. "I know Mario can go kinda crazy when things don't go his way."

"I'll be fine," I assured her. "I know you know me as a coward, but I'll try to be brave, for you, Princess."

Our eyes met once again, and suddenly I remembered why I had done everything that I had. The truth was, even if Mario didn't, I did love Peach. Was that so bad?

Clearly my big brother thought it was.


	3. Chapter 3

The house was quiet when I got back.

Too quiet.

I almost wandered if Mario wasn't there after all, but as I slowly opened the door, there he was, arms crossed, glaring at me.

"Uh…hi, Bro," I said.

He said nothing.

"I…uh…I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. Can we just forget it happened?"

Still nothing.

His face was set in scowl, so I guessed that it was a no.

Glancing around, I spied a red suitcase on the floor; jam packed with clothing and belongings.

Was he throwing me out?

"What's that?" I asked.

Mario raised his eyebrows as if to say " _What's what?_ "

"That suitcase."

Pause.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"You _know_ why!" he exploded suddenly.

He shoved past me, and started grabbing things from the shelf behind me. Did he really need them? Or was it an excuse not to look at me?

"Bro, please. What happened back there…I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yes!"

" _Coward_ can't even face up to taking the blame!"

I flinched. He knew that there was no name I hated being called more than 'coward'.

He pushed past me again, grabbing his suitcase and heading for the door. I ran after him in a desperate attempt to make him see reason.

"Bro, you don't have to be like this!"

"Oh, don't I?!" He was shouting now. "My girlfriend just cheated on me with my _brother_ , how am I supposed to act? Happy?"

I chewed my lip, he had a point.

"Well let me tell you something," he went on. "You and your _precious girlfriend_ better watch out. And that stupid kid too."

My mouth dropped open. "H-how do you know about Rosalina?"

He fixed me with a dark look. "I know more than you think."

As he turned to leave, I grabbed his shoulder.

"OK, blame me," I said. "For all of it. You can even punch me again, if you like. But please, don't hurt Peach or Rosa, _please_."

He said nothing, but fixed me with a long glare, a glare that said ' _Face it, you can't stop me._ '

As Mario shrugged my hand off his shoulder, and barged out of the front door, not looking back, I could do nothing, except call after him helplessly.

"Bro."

My voice was an empty echo.

Never in my life did I think that this brother of mine would become an enemy.

And it was my fault.

Sure, I didn't think much of him, despite what I'd say in the games, but he was still my _brother_.

I didn't know what to think. What to feel.

"Don't call me that!" Mario snapped. "You're not my brother any more."


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept having nightmares.

Every time I closed my eyes, I just kept seeing the utter rage in Mario's piercing blue eyes, as he realised exactly what his little brother had done.

His words kept echoing around my head.

" _You and your precious girlfriend better watch out._ "

" _I know more than you think._ "

" _You're not my brother any more._ "

And the glare he sent Peach, that sent shivers up my spine.

" _You'll get what's coming to you._ "

I shot upwards. Glancing left at my bedside clock, I could see that it wasn't yet one am, but there was no chance that I was going back to sleep.

In truth, I was scared.

What was Mario going to do?

He was pretty mad, and there was no reasoning with him when he got this angry. And somehow I knew that his plans didn't stop at a punch, a couple of shoves and moving out of our house.

Something bad was going to happen.

Something awful.

And I had to find out what, before it was too late.

~::~

I was trembling all over. My mouth was dry and my hands were shaking, but regardless, I raised my fist to knock on the door to Peach's castle.

It didn't take a genius to work out that was where I was supposed to go.

But on the first knock, the door gave, opening a crack with a tremendous _creak._

It was open.

That wasn't good.

I won't kid that I was anything less than terrified at that moment. Was I doing the right thing? Or was I just walking into danger?

As I silently tip-toed around, I couldn't help but notice that there was no-one around. Where were the Toads? I strained my ears, but I couldn't hear anything, it was quiet.

Too quiet.

Silent.

I couldn't bring myself to turn the lights on, in case _he_ was there, and I'd fallen right into his trap.

But as luck would have it, suddenly, I stepped in a floorboard that gave an almighty creak. I heard a gasp, and I froze, my heart banging in my chest.

The open door. The dark emptiness. The creepy noises.

I remembered an old phrase, 'three strikes and you're out.' Oh, how I wanted to be 'out' right at that moment. Out of the castle, out of the whole crazy nightmare that started when Mario found out about me, Peach and Rosalina. But I knew that if I ran away and hid under my bed for the rest of the night, I'd never be able to forgive myself.

So I stayed.

The gasp didn't sound threatening at all, it sounded scared (and strangely familiar). Was it one of the Toads? Hiding from Mario's wrath? Maybe. But there was only one way I was going to find out. I mustered up my courage, and called out.

"Wh-who's there?"

Pause.

"Daddy? Is that you? Daddy, please help me!"

My heart stopped.

Rosalina.

"Rosa? Where are you?"

"I'm in _here_."

A thump noise came from the inside of a large cupboard a few paces away. It was easily big enough to fit a five-year-old girl inside. As I unclipped the latch on the front, Rosalina came rocketing out, and threw her arms around my neck.

She was trembling slightly, tears streaming down her face, as she hugged me tightly, relieved at finally being rescued from the cupboard.

"Shh. It's OK, baby girl, it's alright. Now, can you tell me what happened? Where's your mum?"

"I don't know!" Rosalina cried. "I was just in bed, when this scary guy barged in, the same guy as earlier, who punched you!"

I gulped. "What did he do?"

"I don't know. As soon as I saw him, I hid in the cupboard, and got stuck. The Toads ran for it, but I don't know what happened to Mummy. Is she alright?"

"I'm sure she's fine," I said, setting Rosa on her feet.

 _Lie no. 1_

"You stay here; I have to check something out."

Rosa looked confused. "Check what out? Can I come too? Daddy?"

"Stay there," I repeated, heading towards Peach's room. "I'll be back quickly, what I'm doing isn't important."

 _Lie no. 2._

Rosalina kicked up quite a fuss as I entered the room and slit the bolt in place, locking her out. I could hear her bashing on the door, demanding to be let in. I tried to ignore her, as I tip-toed around the room.

Oh God.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing I noticed was the slash in the wall above the headboard of the bed. There was a similar one on the wall opposite.

But this was nothing, compared to the bed sheets, drenched crimson, it made me shudder just looking at it.

And there was Peach.

Lying unmoving, eyes closed on the bed. She looked so peaceful; I almost thought she was asleep.

But the multiple wounds on her chest, arms and throat, told me that she wasn't.

Perching on the edge of the bed, I began to sob quietly.

How could Mario have done this?

It felt like someone had thrown a knife straight through my heart. The pain stabbed at every part of me, and all I could do was cry and cry.

But did he care?

I really, truly did love Peach, and now she had been taken from me.

Why didn't he kill me instead?

I couldn't help but think of Rosalina. My baby girl. How was I going to break the news to her? And for that matter, how was she going to cope without her mum? I don't know if I could raise her alone, that's a lot to ask from one guy.

Mario, you traitor of a brother! If he was here, I'd rip him to shreds. Make him feel the pain I felt when I realised exactly what he had done.

Oh, who am I kidding? Mario's a murderer, and I'm…well, I'm a coward.

He'd taken everything from me.

Peach, Rosa and I weren't much. We weren't the perfect family, even I will admit having a child with my brother's girlfriend wasn't the smartest idea, but we were happy. All I wanted was my two girls.

I guess that's not possible anymore.

I'd give anything to have her back.

Sitting there, all by myself, one thought kept coming back into my mind.

I should've done something.

I should've protected her. I should've stopped being a coward, and faced up to my brother, like I always swore I would.

And besides, if it wasn't for me, Rosa wouldn't exist, and we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

"I'm so sorry, Peach," I whispered. "This is all my fault."


End file.
